


[利艾]给你的延期偿付

by lostacat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感来源：http://photo.weibo.com/1457388683/talbum/detail/photo_id/3683807984641527</p>
<p>*给裘卡桑的眼罩+手套paro配文<br/>*题目瞎取的<br/>*角色属于创哥，OOC的文字属于我<br/>*有点role play？<br/>*中国语</p>
            </blockquote>





	[利艾]给你的延期偿付

给你的延期偿付

 

“你确定要自己来？”  
此刻正费劲和拉链纠缠的大男孩显然没有答话的富余，只能用上目线瞪了回去，大概是想说——“别小瞧我”此类的宣言，不过那散落在额前的棕金碎发无疑削弱了他的男子气概，更是平白无故徒增了几分年幼感。确实是个少年啊——十八九岁，骨骼大概还没定型吧，有种犯罪感？  
说说笑而已，不过，“和未成年做爱”这个想法却是足够背德，也足够刺激。  
嘶——被卡到的男人皱了皱眉，掌心盖在那个棕色的脑袋上，推了推，将胯间这个不知轻重的小鬼引导到正确的位置上。

愿意做下面的那一方，并非因为艾伦太弱。  
事实相反，他很强。很要强也确实力量很强。虽然现在出于某种契约成了利威尔的司机担当，但在104期“佣兵”里头，艾伦•耶格尔的体格也能排到第五，格斗术更是不弱。  
只是在情事方面，相较那个男人而言他的经验更缺。毕竟十来年的时间差是不争的事实，而利威尔又是个满分的前戏高手——他们滚过很多次床单，艾伦喜欢男人用薄唇和修长手反复爱摸自己的感觉。对方的掌心有种宠溺的味道，总让年轻的耶格尔在濒临高潮时抑制不住地喘息，像条搁浅的鱼；而余韵淡去后又是那么怀念，食髓知味。  
但这并不代表他不会主动，尤其是当他渴望着那份‘男性’需求，却又得不到满足之时。

“不做。”  
已经是这个礼拜的第三次了。看着那双绿眼睛里无法掩盖的焦躁，利威尔语气淡淡地回绝了那份诱人的请求。  
艾伦和所有愣头小伙一样，在青黄不接的年纪里染上青春期里惯有的‘生理隐疾’。病症是烧不尽燃不完的精力、气味浓郁的费洛蒙、过度沉迷于肌肤触碰，热衷潮湿又耗时的法式吻。这让身为半个监护人的利威尔头痛不已。为了好好‘规范’这个后辈的行为举止和操守，三十代的成年人决定采用禁欲疗法来治治这小鬼。  
“已经…”他看得出男孩在竭力维持着礼数，“持续两周了…我就不说……先生您怎么能——”  
“我没问题。”  
“可是！”意识到自己音量的偏高，艾伦赶忙压低了嗓子，“我不明白。当初是您说好的，互利互惠……”  
“我也说过，”男人视线扫过来，说，“不能影响到工作。”  
“你最近心太散。”

“所以是惩罚么？”  
“……”

“如果，我是说如果，”戴着手套的手轻轻握上利威尔的腕，皮革摩挲着脉搏的节拍有些情色，它的主人凑近了一些，“我这次的表现能回复到平常的水准。”  
“您能，和我做么？”  
被室内光染上点棕金的瞳孔晕开一层生动的色泽，漂亮得不可思议。那眼神如此直接，目的明确，丝毫没有半点的胆怯或犹疑，这让利威尔想起了他们的第一次见面：这个戴着手套家伙一套不良少年的装扮，用埃尔文的一封推荐敲开了他家的门。  
“Sir, Do you want to thumb a ride? ”  
（老板，是否要坐我的车？）  
那时的利威尔有一千万个理由来拒绝，其中包括了糟糕的衣着品味，沾了泥土的脏球鞋，满脸痞气...也许直接关上门的方法最直接。可对上那双眼睛的瞬间，滑到喉管的单音节NO却变成三字母的YES，毫无缘由，鬼使神差。  
——于是这次他一如既往地没有拒绝。  
“可以。”  
“门外的两个你负责，我去搞定‘货物’，如果十分钟内能顺利……”  
“嘿，那还不简单？”见男人松口，得逞后的男孩即刻摆出一副满不在乎的姿态，仿佛之前那规规矩矩的请求全是假象，“五分钟。我打赌。”  
“筹码是洗三周份的碗——赢的人占主动权。”

 

“你是要来服侍我么，新人。”  
“愿赌服输啊——怎么，”一回酒店就把利威尔压在门上，急躁地抓扯衬衣的耶格尔微微眯着眼，显然是一副欲火攻心的模式，“要反悔么，老板？”  
“我是那样的人？——既然是room service，我来点单？”  
“Aya, aye, captain。”  
于是他们顺理成章地上了床。  
重力感陷进柔软鹅绒的感觉不赖，用前牙咬开纽扣，利威尔将那眼前的只黑手套扯去，便将薄情的唇印在那些被火焰烙下的疤痕之上。  
“嘶——”明明早已结痂不再疼痛，艾伦还是忍不住发出了幼犬般的轻呼。  
“还疼么？”  
“不会。都结痂这么多年了。” 下面脱了个精光，只敞着件白衬的年轻司机撇撇嘴，顺着男人的引导将右手抬至唇间。  
舔上指尖，用舌刷过指缝，然后含住，轻轻吮咬。艾伦虽然有常年佩戴手套的习惯，指甲却修剪得当，非常圆润。眼下它们和唇舌纠缠在一起，牵出的银丝挂了些在唇角处。  
“怎么，”艾伦停下，被骑在身下的男人侧仰起头，用单眼凝视着他，阴鸷而危险，却足够煽情和惹火。将被玩弄得湿漉漉的手指拔出，大男孩有些得意，“不喜欢？”  
“不是。”  
恰到好处的撩拨，总让艾伦在彼此的情事上出足了风头。他知道眼前黑白通吃的男人喜欢什么，哪里又是一触即发的关键点。譬如——他吻上那枚右眼罩。吐息透过布料打在对方的皮肤上，使那儿变得有点湿热。紧接着用大腿不紧不慢地蹭着那个已然半挺的性器官，轻轻摆着腰部。  
“你的左眼献给了过去。”他还在反复舔舐着，仿佛对方那只失去功效的丑陋器官是什么了不得的勋章。  
“那么右眼从此往后便只要看向我。”  
论长相、论脾气品性，这个叫做艾伦•耶格尔的小混蛋绝对不是他利威尔床事对象的首选，可不知不觉中却成为了脑海候选名单中的one and only。你问为什么？通晓百理的利威尔也给不出个精准的答复。大概是眼神？亦或是糟糕得可称之为刻骨铭心的厨艺，又或者是那一点一滴的举手投足，像刚才的那句话。饱含情意，坦诚真挚，直达人心。  
——或许他从一开始便无心拒绝。

 

自己扩张自己后穴这样的事，对于艾伦而言还是头一回。戴手套的左手撑着男人的肩，挖了些凡士林匀在右手手指上，微微抬起臀部，便将它们送了进去。最开始是食指的第一节，顺利埋没了整根后才将中指探入。没过第二节的时候卡得有些痛，他挺起胸膛大口喘息，汗水滑过喉结。  
“差…差不多了。”费劲地瞄了瞄那个双手把持住自己腰身的男人，艾伦有些心虚。  
“才两根的粗细，你也太小瞧我了吧。”  
“做过这么多次还记不住？”  
“我才……等！”  
“勉强及格的头盘就到这吧，下面该上主食了——”

男人倾身将跨上那副烫得惊人的身子压倒在床，把腿拨过肩。那个被主人开拓过的入口黏糊糊地翁合着，沾了一圈融化的白乳膏，此刻在明晃晃的灯光下不羞不臊地彰显着存在。  
用富余的手又撸了撸早已变得硬挺的性器，利威尔如其所愿地对准那个目标发起了挺进和攻击。前列腺的碰撞总是那么曼妙和刺激，而进出抽带出的研磨感更不遗余力地刺激着艾伦脆弱的肠壁，所有的感官似乎都聚集了在那儿。每一处细微的动作都被无限放大、加剧。他听见血液奔过心脏，朝着会阴处发起冲刺——  
“唔……”  
无法言喻的快感盖过棕发男孩的理智，每一个细胞都在向中枢神经传递着身体被另一个同性侵略蚕食的不争事实：那是一瞬间的解脱和失落。伴随着肌肉一阵一阵抽搐般颤抖，年轻的耶格尔在呻吟和急促呼吸中狠狠夹紧了股肌，射了出来。浓稠的白色体液洒在上头男人的腹肌沟间，自己的胯上也散落下一点。  
利威尔吻了吻艾伦被汗水打湿的刘海，又用唇安抚般点了下他的鼻尖，才做了释放。

 

“如何，”被情欲烧得喑哑的嗓音很好听，半眯的绿眼睛有几分懒散，“利威尔先生还满意？”  
“啊，再好不过。这次的‘任务’也完成得相当出色。”  
“那说好了，三周份的家务。”  
“我记得开始的约定仅仅是洗碗。”  
“I take tips, bite me?”  
“……”  
重新系好眼罩的男人捏着那个小恶魔的下巴，再度狠狠地咬了上去。

 

FIN


End file.
